


Warren Is Strange

by bananawrites



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Grahamscott, Implied Pricefield, LIS, M/M, ScottGraham, life is strange au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananawrites/pseuds/bananawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where there's no time traveling whatsoever, and everything is normal. One of the only things I changed for the fanfiction is Warren's age-- he's 18 rather than 16!</p><p>That's right- Max doesn't have her rewind powers. Kate is alive and well, Chloe is somewhat happy, and everything is... normal.</p><p>Warren is the main character of this fanfiction, as the whole focus is the wonderful ship of GrahamScott/ScottGraham. It all starts with the new student- Reagan Robertson, Logan's younger brother. Reagan seemed so kind at first, but he's not quite what people think... He IS related to Logan, after all. </p><p>Ever since this guy showed up, Nathan and Warren are seeing each other more than they'd like to... But do they oppose it? </p><p>Of course they do.</p><p>How will they begin to tolerate each other? Is it possible? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warren Is Strange

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Life Is Strange does not belong to me! It all begins here... Enjoy!

“Hey! Earth to Warren!” A voice in the distance. Or was it much closer?

 

“Warren, c’mon! You’re sort of freaking me out here.” The voice asked again, concern becoming more evident.

 

Finally, Warren jolted himself out of his daydreams. He blinked away the images in his mind as he focused in on the source of the voice: Maxine Caulfield, the geeky photographer. One of his closest friends, too. There had come a time when Warren thought the two of them could have something that reached beyond friendship, but through time and experience, he knew it could never happen. Max had never felt the same, romantic wise. She hadn’t felt the intense tugging of true love in her heart, or the late night dreamy feel that only fools like him would receive. He was alone on this one. A feeling he was familiar with.

 

Warren was okay with it. He would never force someone to be in a relationship with him. He eventually moved on after a few, long months, focusing on school for once as a distraction. Love life could wait, couldn’t it?

 

The two of them stood just outside the front of Blackwell Academy. Classes were over for the week, and the weekend was finally here. The students were going to spend the weekend doing interesting activities. Going to the mall, seeing a movie, hanging out with friends... The opportunities were endless. Everyone had plans. Everyone except Warren.

 

The brunette exhaled and looked over at his friend, smiling sheepishly, “Oh, hey, Max! My bad… Just thinking about…” Warren trailed off, eyes quickly scanning their surroundings for anything to suffice, “Cement.” He added quickly, his gaze settling on the sidewalk that was currently being paved on the other side of the parking lot.

 

“Cement…” Max echoed with uncertainty, following his gaze whilst cocking a brow.

 

“Yeah! We should totally carve our names into that sidewalk! Just like in Mystic River! You seen that movie?” Warren asked as a small distraction, offering a friendly smile as he put a hand on his hip.

 

“Not yet,” Max answered, “but are you feeling okay? You were totally zonked out a few seconds ago… and I’m betting my secret stash of cash that it had nothing to do with cement.”

 

“I’m fine, Max. The day drained me, that’s all. I’ll probably turn into my dorm early and fall asleep. I’ve got a stack of unfinished movies to watch that I think of it. They're collecting dust.” Warren framed his chin with a hand, looking skyward.

 

“If you say so, Warren. But listen, Kate and I are gonna go grab some tea. You can tag along if you’d like.” Max offered politely, a bit of a sympathetic look in her eyes. It bugged him.

 

“Nah, I’ll pass. The Breakfast Club is calling my name. Besides, I never really liked tea. It tastes like… leaf water.” Warren decided, scrunching up his nose a bit. The last time the brunette had tea, he guzzled down a can of Pepsi to try and forget the taste.

 

“Don’t hate on tea.” Max laughed at Warren’s expression, crossing her arms almost defensively.

 

Warren laughed along a bit lazily, lifting his hands up in defense, “No hate intended. Besides, what about that Chloe chick? Haven’t seen her in a while.”

 

Warren could have sworn he saw a sparkle in her eye when he mentioned Chloe. Not just any sparkle, but one of those cheesy, doki-doki _anime_ sparkles. It was... different. Max grinned, “She’s gonna pick us up later after tea. We’re gonna have a slumber party, just like old times! Well… featuring Kate. We’re excited to show her what _real_ fun is! Just think, Warren- Late night stories, Joyce’s morning breakfast, the whole shebang!”

 

Warren smiled a bit wider, “Sounds like you guys are gonna be kids again tonight. What a blast. I wish I had someone to hang with tonight. All I have is Emilio Estevez, Molly Ringwald, and the rest of the gang.”

 

“Like I said: Tea.” Max reminded him, shaking her head.

 

“Like _I_ said: Gross.” Warren retorted with a grin, crossing his arms in order to copy her stance.

 

“Whatever, Warren. Maybe you’ll appreciate the wonders of tea someday and stop drinking that sugary shit.” Max gestured to an empty can of Pepsi that was perched on the top of the nearby trash can. It had undoubtedly been left there by Warren just a few moments ago.

 

Warren glanced over his shoulder at the deserted can before turning back to grin sheepishly at his friend, “Soda? Oh, c’mon, Max. Everyone loves soda. I know you’re guilty of guzzling the stuff at some point in your life, too.”

 

Before Max could cook up some sort of witty response, Principle Wells happened to stroll up beside Warren. He dipped his head in greeting, “Greetings, Max, Warren. How is your Friday going so far?”

 

Max quickly offered the man a polite smile, “Wonderful, Principle Wells, thanks for asking.”

 

“Glad to hear it. And you, Mr. Graham?” Principle Wells asked, looking down at him with a small smile.

 

“Uh, great! Is there something you need, Principle Wells?” Warren swerved around to face the taller man, standing next to Max instead. It seemed more comfortable for him this way.

 

“Indeed there is,” Principle Wells stepped aside and gestured to a young man that stood behind him, “This here is Reagan Robertson, Logan’s younger brother. I assume you two are familiar with Logan?”

 

“Quite.” Max replied bitterly, allowing her hatred for the bully to shine through her words. Warren didn't blame her; the guy was an absolute menace.

 

“Yes, well, Reagan is new to Blackwell Academy. Logan isn’t on campus right now, and he needs someone to show him around this wonderful school. You two seem to fit the bill-”

 

“I’d love to, Principle Wells, but I have plans. Kate should be here any minute now. But... “ Max quickly placed a hand on Warren’s shoulder with a grin, “Warren would _love_ to! He’s the go-to guy for that kind of stuff.” Warren turned to look at Max, giving her his best ‘are you crazy?!’ facial expression before flashing a faux grin up at the Principle.

 

“Is that so?” Principle Wells grazed over Warren with quizzical eyes, raising an eyebrow in slight disbelief.

 

“Uh… Yeah! Of course! Born to walk people around schools n’ stuff. I live for it.” Warren lied, eyebrows knitting together ever so slightly.

 

“Well, then. Reagan, this young man by the name of Warren Graham will be taking you around our Academy. I will see you later.” Wells nodded his goodbye to the students before taking his leave, briskly walking in the opposite direction of the parking lot. He must of had an important place to be.

 

It was then that Warren began to take in Reagan Robertson. The guy looked awfully similar to Logan, all except for the hair. It was a blinding shade of blonde, and it curled around his ears. Much longer than Logan’s. Although it wasn’t by much, the younger Robertson was taller than Warren. He shared Logan’s eyes and build, almost as if to prove their relation.

 

Before Warren could further scrutinize the other male, Max spoke up, “Oh, wowser, is that Kate over there in the parking lot? Well, I better go check. Better to be safe than sorry, right? See you later, Warren!” She then left his side quickly, jogging over to the aforementioned parking lot. Super Max had make her escape.

 

Warren puffed his cheeks out in dismay as he watched Max leave the sticky situation. He’d get her back for this later. The teenager reluctantly turned to face the blonde with a forced smile, holding his hand out. “Wells said it all, but I’ll introduce myself again. Warren Graham, expert scientist and movie enthusiast.”

 

Reagan stared down at Warren’s extended hand with squinted eyes for an awkward amount of time, and he found himself gulping. Just as he was about to pull it back, Reagan took it firmly, shaking his hand with a warm smile, “Reagan Robertson. But like you said: Wells said everything.”

 

Warren couldn’t help but smile wider. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. “Yeah. I guess I’ll, uh... show you around!” He shrugged, turning to lead the way towards the main entrance to the building.

 

Reagan shifted in order to walk alongside him, “If you want. Don’t wanna waste your time.”

 

"Don't sweat it, man! This school is pretty basic once you get used to it- everything is easy to find after, like, a week. Just give it time." Warren advised, glancing over at Reagan with a shrug.

 

Reagan chuckled lightly before nodding, "Sure, I'll do that. Thanks."

 

"No problem. " Warren clicked his tongue awkwardly before continuing, "So... Logan's your brother? That must be really tough, man."

 

Reagan raised an eyebrow. "Hm? Why's that?"

 

Uh oh. Was Reagan a Rea- _FAN_ of his older brother's bullying? Just Warren's luck. "He's just... Well, a jerk to everyone here. Including me. He's straight up Sid from Toy Story, man."

 

"Toy Story? Isn't that a kid's movie?"

 

"It's a classic," Warren argued, his cheeks dusting a light pink due to embarrassment. "Well, more of a childhood flick, but whatever. Don't you ever sit back and watch your old favorites?"

 

Reagan scratched his hair almost sheepishly as they entered the Academy, "I don't... have the time to, I guess."

 

"There's always time for a movie! You should come over to my dorm and watch some with me sometime! I've got all the good ones, trust me." Warren said this with a heavy sense of pride, positively beaming up at the other.

 

"Right. Well, uh... Where are we?" Reagan asked awkwardly, his eyes sweeping around the area with curiosity.

 

"Oh! Sorry, totally forgot. I got caught up in the radical web of movies up here." Warren tapped his head with his pointer finger twice for emphasis. Quickly, he pivoted in order to face Reagan, throwing his arms out for effect. "Welcome to Blackwell Academy, dude!"

 

**[** Time Skip **]**

 

After about twenty minutes of Warren's blabbering, horrible science puns, and movie references, the duo came to a stop at the entrance to the boy's dormitory.

 

"This is where the magic happens," Warren joked, winking at his new friend who only blinked in response, "Kidding. This is the dormitory for us dudes. There's a lot of jerks in here, but I take refuge in my little room. It's my safe haven and mini theater."

 

With that, Warren swung the door open and held it in place, allowing Reagan to step inside the dormitory. "How do I know which one's mine?" He asked a bit nervously, looking all around.

 

Warren pointed to the handy map of the rooms casually with a smile, "That's your answer. This school's usually on top of things, so your name's probably already on there. 'Specially if your Logan's brother."

 

"You're right, it's here. Great!" Reagan smiled, stepping away from the map he had previously approached and heading in the direction of his room. Warren followed after him in a similar fashion to an excited puppy.

 

They were almost there. He was so close to having a good day. But no, things couldn't work out that way. Warren Graham most certainly could not have a good day for once. A door on their right happened to swing open, revealing none other than Nathan Prescott, the richest man attending Blackwell Academy. Warren immediately rolled his eyes and stopped, shoving his hands into his pockets. Great.

 

"Reagan? Oh, wow, you're actually here! I thought you were going to show up with Logan-" Nathan paused upon seeing Warren standing beside the blonde. He narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "What the fuck are you doing with that geek?"

 

"Warren?" Reagan asked, looking from Nathan to Warren in confusion, "This guy?"

 

"Hell yeah. Look at him, Reagan. If his shirt didn't scream 'geek,' to you already, then his shitty face does the trick." Nathan snorted, nodding at Warren's shirt. It had the word 'Otaku' on it, along with a goofy definition and an emoticon.

 

"Shut up, Nathan. Don't you have anything better to do? I'm showing him around right now." Warren hissed, covering his shirt with one arm defensively.

 

"Showing him around? What the fuck do you know about this school, huh? I own this Academy. I own the whole fucking town." Nathan laughed, running a hand through his hair confidently, "Reagan, ditch this dorky douche. I'll show you around."

 

Warren curled his lip at the nickname and looked over at Reagan. Surely he'd tell Nathan to leave them alone. Surely.

 

"Okay. If you insist, man." Reagan responded slowly, breathing out a sigh. Warren's jaw dropped a bit, his eyes widening. This couldn't be happening. Then again, Reagan was Logan's younger brother. Being an asshole was in their blood. The blonde stepped away from Warren calmly, standing beside the entrance to Nathan's room patiently. Nathan had the nerve to flash Warren a cocky grin.

 

"That's it? You're just gonna take over now? Principle Wells told me to show him around, asshole!" Warren hissed, balling up one of his fists in rage.

 

"Principle Wells can kiss my ass. And so can you." Nathan sneered, stepping towards the younger male and jabbing a finger in his face.

 

Warren didn't take a step back, attempting to hold his ground as he braced himself for the worst. "Fuck off. I'm just trying to do the right thing."

 

Nathan shoved Warren against the wall, gritting his teeth in rage, "Oh, I'll give you orders, Gay-ham. Get the fuck out. Go to your nerd cave or something."

 

Warren tried unsuccessfully to stand upright once again, but Nathan pushed him back against the wall with a shove. A pain began to build in the back of his head from the rough shoving, "R-Reagan, c'mon, man! Help a dude out... " Warren begged, pushing Nathan away roughly and causing him to almost topple over. A small victory.

 

Reagan only smiled, although it quickly turned into a cruel smirk, “Sorry, Warren. This is almost too hilarious to stop.”

 

Nathan laughed, grinning over his shoulder at the younger Robertson, “Wait ‘till you hear all the stories of how I’ve ruined this loser's life. I keep count of all our wonderful encounters!”

 

As soon as Nathan looked over his shoulder, Warren took this chance, bolting for his door in a mad dash. This was horrific. Absolute nightmare fuel. However, after experiencing similar situations, the brunette had learned how to hold a composed expression. Most of the time. He’d make it to his door in time, anyway. He had to. The fearful man practically ripped the door open, thanking the past version of himself for leaving it unlocked as he somersaulted in. The teen kicked the door closed right in Nathan’s face, quickly springing up and locking it with a grin.

 

“Open this door, Gay-ram! It can’t protect you forever!” Nathan yelled, kicking the door. It didn’t bother Warren all that much. If Nathan and his family were oh-so-rich, they could pay for the damage dealt to the door. No skin off Warren’s bones.

 

“My mom told me not to talk to creeps like you!” Warren called through the door, flopping onto the bed with a short laugh. He was safe.

 

A laugh, “Creep? Have you looked in a mirror lately, you asshole? Avoid _yourself!_ ” Nathan kicked the door once more for good measure before there was silence. Warren looked at his hands. Creep? Warren wasn’t a creep...He was the sweetest person on campus, surely! Sweeter than everything in the Academy's vending machines combined. Moments later, he could hear the muffled and irritated voice of Nathan, along with the quiet voice of Reagan. They were getting quieter and quieter, and Warren could conclude that they were leaving the dorms.

 

Reagan… A guy Warren was beginning to see a friendship with. Although he had been a bit too hopeful in those moments, he couldn’t help it. Warren was lonely. Max had been his closest friend, but she had Chloe, and even Kate. Warren used to spend time with Brooke, too, but he didn’t want anything more than a friendship. And she did.

 

The lazy, orange liquid of the sunset leaked through his blinds as a reminder. A reminder that it was movie time. Warren moved over to his desk, scooping up the dusty pile of unfinished movies with one arm and sighing softly. “It’s just you and me, guys. We’re all in this together.” He murmured, setting them down beside the DVD player and getting to work.

 

**[** Time Skip **]**

 

Although the weekend of endless movies was a _total_ blast, Monday rolled around almost too quickly. In fact, Warren felt a bit dizzy with how sudden the arrival of Monday was. However, the slight vertigo could be occurring because he stared at his TV screen for hours. He had nothing better to do, anyway.

 

The student wandered through the hallway with tired eyes, the faces that passed him barely registering in his brain. _Bathroom_ , he thought, _Maybe I can wash my face, or something. I feel so out of it. Damn Breakfast Club._ With that, Warren abruptly changed his course, heading for the men’s restroom. It was the least he could do for himself. He hadn’t even seen Max yet.

 

This was basically Warren's restroom. All the other men in the Academy preferred the newest restrooms towards the front of the school. The mirrors inside it weren't even contaminated with graffiti, but everyone knew that wasn't going to last long. Warren was the only one to choose privacy over quality and chose the bathroom at the back of the Academy. Every single time that Warren went inside it, it was completely abandoned. Most everyone that went to Blackwell had forgotten about this restroom.

 

Once he reached it, Warren pulled its door open and made his way to the sink. As usual, the mirrors were infested with disgusting graffiti, crude words and drawings sprinkled here and there. Warren had written his own share of words ( although they were _nowhere_ near this level of vile language ), but he paid no mind, turning the water on and cupping his hands beneath the faucet. He tossed that water up and onto his face, snorting out the little drops that happened to soar into his nostrils.

 

Mondays were the worst. Especially when the person you hate so _passionately_ enters the same room as you, shit-eating grin so wide it could tear their face in two. Nathan Prescott just loved to ruin his life, didn't he? That grin immediately made Warren cringe as he looked up, shutting off the running water.

 

“Oh, look! It’s Warren Gay-ham.” Nathan jeered, stepping toward the other male.

 

“ _Graham._ I know you have an issue with spewing bullshit, so I’ll forgive you this time for messing that up.” Warren shot back, moving away from the sink. Nathan squinted in disgust.

 

“Whatthefuckever, you fucking nerd.” Nathan responded bitterly, his words not quite as strong as they could have been. It made Warren internally snicker. However, the other student stood up straight with sudden confidence, the look of pure hatred in his eyes, “I hope you’re happy in this shit hole of a bathroom, you ass, because you won’t see the light of day for a long time.”

 

Oh no. Warren furrowed his eyebrows and took a step back, “What’re you talking about?” He asked shakily. Was Nathan going to kill him? He couldn’t die! Not like this. Warren’s thoughts began to race, fear beginning to shake his bones-

 

Nathan interrupted his thoughts, “I locked you in here, fucker. Samuel doesn’t check around the school until after school hours, so you’re completely screwed! No one ever uses this bathroom, too. Just losers like you. People that _nobody_ cares about.” He spat, his grin wild.

 

Warren raised an eyebrow, leaning to the right to peer over Nathan’s shoulder. _What in the world? But…_ “How did you get the keys from Samuel to lock the door?” He asked, curiosity clear in his voice. The question made Nathan smirk with pride.

 

“Easy. If I ask for them, he hands them over. But where’s the fun in that? I stole ‘em. Right under his fucking nose.” Nathan explained, crossing his arms to complete his egotistical pose.

 

Warren took another step back and snorted, “You must be _so_ proud.”

  
Nathan shrugged, “I do this kind of bullshit all the time. Nothing new. But I’m done talking to you. You’re so geeky that it makes me sick.” The rich male turned and stalked toward the door, aiming to pull it open in his own dramatic fashion. However, the door wouldn’t budge.

_ What could this possibly mean? _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Chapter 2 will be here as soon as possible! <3


End file.
